Rimbold Drake
Count Rimbold Drake was a low-ranked noble of Cenaria City, who worked as a solicitor. He is the family solicitor for Logan Gyre. He is a longtime friend of the wetboy, Durzo Blint, and took in Kylar Stern whilst he was apprenticed to Blint. He is married to Ulana Drake, and they had three daughters, Serah, Magdalene, and Ilena. Serah's engagement to Logan Gyre ended when Logan was married to King Aleine Gunder IX's daughter, Jenine. Count Drake revealed that he was originally one of The Nine, the rulers of the Sa'kagé, and held the position of Sa'kagé Master of Coin. Control of the Drake Family was thrust upon him at the age of nineteen when his father committed suicide due to outstanding debts he had created with lavish parties, trying to impress the nobility. With a good head for business and an intolerance for incompetence, he started taking on jobs for the Sa'kagé to pay off debts, putting his money into whatever would make money. Instead of working himself deeper into debt with the Sa'kagé, he was able to rise above, hiring Blint to take out the Trematir and become the Sa'kagé Master of Coin. As a member of The Nine, he was responsible for legalizing slavery and creating the Death Games. Often using Blint for his wetboy jobs, the two quickly became friends, understanding each others' own moral codes. At one point in time, he was the richest person in Cenaria next to the king and a few high ranked nobles, but his lack of ambition and the opinion of Durzo Blint kept the Shinga from seeing him as a threat and having him killed. He never considered his actions evil, merely a way of making money for himself, his family estates and the Sa'kagé. When he fell in love with Ulana, he realized the evil of his ways. She was morally opposite of him, looking for the good in others and helping out whenever possible. He began to court her, and due to his business dealings under other names, she was unaware of his involvement in the very schemes she fought to overthrow. When she started campaigning against slavery, Count Drake saw what he had created, and made his decision to leave the Sa'kagé. He travelled to the Island Empire of Seth, home of the Ceurans, where slavery is also legal, but handled quite differently than in Cenaria. Returning, he privately worked towards abolishing slavery, funding groups that would rebuild the good he had destroyed and destroy the obscenities he had built. Penniless, his family estate bankrupt, and having amassed many powerful enemies as a result of his actions, he went to Ulana to confess everything he'd done and everything he'd been. The revelation broke her heart, yet she finally forgave him, and they were married a year after slavery was once again outlawed in Cenaria. Lack of retribution by The Nine was due mostly to his friendship with Blint and Blint's influence with the Shinga. Count Drake became religious, following in Ulana's beliefs of The God, and lays the credit for his continued life on The God's mercy. He worked for twenty years to rebuild some wealth and influence for his family, but has never regained the wealth or power he held as the Sa'kagé Master of Coin, however he is not resentful, finding true happiness in his current life and faith. He later went on to confess his past to Kylar, offering to adopt him and name him his heir on the condition he marry Ilena and give up his involvement in the Sa'kage. Kylar refused at first since accepting Count Drake's offer was impossible due to his alleged crimes. Kylar later saved Count Drake along with the other nobles, when Count Drake bumped into Kylar at the base of the Cenarian resistance he was delighted to see him, informing him that his wife and two daughters were captured and likely killed. Though grievously wounded by the loss of his wife and daughters Count Drake attempted to adopt Kylar without his permission or marriage to Ilena, with Logan; now Duke Gyre, collaborating with him to make an offer he couldn't refuse, though they had granted Kylar the name and title of Marquess Kylar Drake. Count Drake later found out Kylar refused his family's name at his trial still calling himself "Kylar Stern" much to the dismay of house Stern. Finding a street urchin at his door with a note from Kylar and a large bag of money asking him to adopt "Blue" a Black Dragon thief. Count Drake broke into tears after finding out that his wife and daughters died because of Kylar's resurrections, though wounded once more Count Drake spoke indirectly to Kylar with tears rolling from his eyes. "I forgive you...my son." Category:Cenarians